Planet Unknown/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of Planet Unknown. This is a new writing style for me, 3rd person and all, and a new genre for me, so feedback would be appreciated. Issue 1 In the past space was the final frontier, a fascination to humans, but then the Alien race named Grodan’s came to earth, and everything changed. Many people were scared, many were happy, and many wanted to destroy the Grodan’s. But then the Grodan’s took the president into space, so he could see what lasted beyond his galaxy, beyond his solar system. He saw the hyper jumps of the space ships that would send them to any planet or solar system. Then they took him back to earth, and revealed that all they wanted to do was introduce another species to the outside solar system. Humanity began to build ships and search through the universe, they discovered the many other species, and the many other cultures, religions, everything. Humanity was integrated into it, we even made new military, and the Grodan’s became humanity’s brother race. Of all the aliens, the first they would seek help from, or help, was the Grodan’s. In turn, due to their massive size and strength, the Grodan’s defended humanity. All was going well, until a new species joined us, The Badled’s they were an evil and slimly race. The first they attacked was us. Then they poisoned the Grodan’s. The rest of the galaxy tried to force the Badled’s away, but to no avail, after a few years the Badled’s conquered the universe. We bowed to them nearly every day. Then one day, they disappeared, we regained control over the universe again, but this caused many political fights between the different species, the arguments were if we should bring more species to us, after the Badled’s incident. One day, the Grodan speaker got violent during an interview, and that’s when the other aliens started a war with the Grodan’s, now you see, humanity was trying to be good, but on the other hand, humanity was the Grodan’s best friends and vice versa, they would also helped us at the first sign of anything. That’s when Charlie Company was formed. They were and undercover special soldiers bred for this war, equipped with a special Tyr armor, named after the norse god of war, they were nicknamed Gladiators, for their wisdom, determination, and strength. They secretly helped out the Grodan’s and guess what, the Grodan’s won, they got the final decision, we decided to test out species before we introduced them. Then I was born, an alliance baby, and guess what, I was one of the few taken into the Charlie Company Program. You see after that war, Charlie Company was now the best of the best in the alliance. They were the most elite, and they were also used to search the outer reaches of space in search of new species ''“-''And now sweet pea I have to go on a mission to search the outer reaches of the galaxy, I promise I’ll be back, you got mommy to protect you, I’ll bring you back a souvenir if I can. Love you sweet pea” James said, he was recruited into Charlie Company since he was a little baby. He kissed his little girl Ashley on the forehead and tucked her into bed. “Thanks for telling me the story daddy, do you super-duper promise you’ll be back daddy” Ashley said. “Of course sweet pea” James said, trying to mask the fear in his voice, the fear of not coming back to his family, the fear of dying out in the outer reaches of space. “Ok, Goodnight” Ashley said in an enthusiastic voice, she gave James a big smile and turned around to fall asleep. “Don’t let the bedbugs bite” James said. He turned around to walk out of her room, he closed her door. Then he walked to his armory, where all his armor, weapons, and vehicles were. He packed up his Tyr armor and got a one of all of his weapons. He went up to a picture of his deceased wife Lillian. She had died of lung cancer a few years after Ashley was born. “I promise I’ll make it back to take care of Ashley, Lillian. But don’t worry, I’m sure Pa will take good care of her” He took the picture out of the frame and put it in his pack. His dad knocked on the door, James walked up to it and opened it. He hugged his father tightly. “Now dad remember, the food is in the cupboard, and her clothes for school are in my closet, make sure she is ready to go to school, and make sure she is prepared and healthy, I can’t thank you enough for this Pa” James said. “Of course James, I promise I’ll do it, now go on and find new species for us boy, god knows we need some after the others after those hoodlums the Sandars” James’s Dad said. James grabbed his pack and went to his hovercraft. He entered it and flew all the way to the ship port. He met with his crew there. After a while they all entered the ship. Then James took his AI Rondan and inserted it into the ship. “What would you like James” The AI said in a cheerful voice. “Set course to outer space, stop at first planet with signs of unknown life” James said. The AI set up the route and the ship took off. “So, anyone brought some fun” Karl said, the Grogan of the group, as he took three bottle’s of whiskey from his pack. “Now we’re talking” Logan said, the brains of the group. “Hell yeah” Jake said, the muscles of the group. The other crew mates included Anthony, Lucas, Joseph, Jose, Naya, Laura, and Micheal. “Give us some fucking whiskey already Karl, don’t be such a tease” James said as he put his glass out for some whiskey. The moment was a good time, but if they had know what was in store for them, they would have turned around right then and there, and set a course back to earth. Issues Category:Planet Unknown Category:Issues Category:Planet Unknown Issues